La dernière année a poudlard des maraudeurs
by le-gnome
Summary: Voici la dernière année des maraudeurs: [Remus lupin, Sirius Black, James Pottter et Peter pettigrow] que j'ai imaginé, mais les personnages revien a J.K. Rowling entièrement ceux qui sont dans les livres.


Bon voilà ma fanfiction d la dernière année des maraudeurs.

**N'oublier pas de me laissez un rewiew!**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Dernières vacances...

En ce matin du 31 août, un jeune homme d'assez grande taille, les cheveux en bataille s'éveilla. Il fut tiré de son sommeil par une lumière vive qui perçait à travers les rideaux de sa chambre. Ce garçon avait dix-sept ans et s'appelait James Potter, il allait entrer en septième et dernière année à Poudlard l'école de Sorcellerie. Il s'étira et bâilla longuement avant de se souvenir qu'il avait oublié de mettre ses lunettes. Il les chercha à tâtons sur sa table de nuit, quand il les eut trouvées, il les mit sur son nez, la vision de la pièce devint tout de suite plus claire. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil au lit qui était à quelques mètres du sien ou dormait son meilleur ami Sirius Black. Son ami était revenu la veille au soir après quelques jours d'absence qu'il avait dû passer en compagnie de sa famille. Les deux adolescents avaient donc peu parlé hier, l'humeur de Sirius avait été exécrable et James avait préféré ne pas lui demander comment ça c'était passé, mais il espérait bien que son meilleur ami lui en parle aujourd'hui, ils se racontaient toujours tout. James se rallongea sur son lit et mis croisa ses bras sous sa nuque et il fixa le plafond d'un air rêveur. Aujourd'hui c'était le dernier jour des vacances, demain il retournerait à Poudlard, mais le plus important c'était que Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, ses deux autres meilleurs amis arrivaient aujourd'hui, il ne les avait pas revus depuis deux mois, mais ils s'étaient beaucoup écrit. Les quatre adolescents étaient amis depuis six ans à présent, mais Sirius et James avait une relation fraternelle contrairement à la relation que James avait avec Remus ou Peter et c'était le même cas pour Sirius. Mais ceci ne les empêchait pas d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, à eux quatre il formait les maraudeurs. D'où venait ce nom, aucun des quatre ne pourrait le dire, c'était simplement venu au cours de leur cinquième année. Ils avaient un secret commun que personne dans leur entourage ne savait. James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow étaient des Animagi non déclarés, tous les trois avaient un animal qui leur était assigné. James se métamorphosait en cerf, Sirius en chien quant à Peter s'était en rat. Le quatrième maraudeur n'était pas un Animagus puisqu'il était un loup-garou, il s'était fait mordre dans son enfance. Aucun des trois autres ne savait en quelles circonstances cela c'était passé. Ils ne faisaient que de rare allusion au fait que leur ami soit un peu différent, mais ils ne le rejetaient jamais, même le soir où ils avaient découvert que Remus était un loup-garou. C'était d'ailleurs pour lui, que James, Peter et Sirius étaient devenu des Animagi.  
Les maraudeurs bien que très appréciés par toute l'école ne comptaient qu'une seule autre personne dans le cercle des amis intimes, donc une personne qui restait avec eux presque tout le temps. Cette personne était Lynna Lumila qui ne traînaient avec eux que depuis leur première année mais elle n'avait pas eu connaissance du secret des quatre jeunes hommes. James et Sirius avaient plus d'admiratrices car James était Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, quant à Sirius il occupait le poste de Poursuiveur dans la même équipe. Cette admiration tapait sur les nerfs de James depuis la fin de sa sixième année, avant, il y prenait plaisir et faisait tout pour attirer l'attention, maintenant c'était différent. Peut-être qu'en grandissant, on supporte de moins en moins ce genre d'attention, James savait qu'il était intelligent, séduisant et que le Quidditch était son point fort, mais à force ceci était lassant et James semblait avoir compris une chose essentielle c'était que pour obtenir quelque chose il fallait parfois changer. Sirius malgré l'admiration que certaines filles lui portaient – tout comme James – s'en moquait royalement, il avait les mêmes qualités que James puisque ces deux-là faisait parti du groupe des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. Avant Sirius était le seul qui pouvait arrêter James quand celui-ci se la jouait, lui-même étant incontrôlable parfois. Remus, lui était le seul à avoir été nommé préfet enfin il fallait dire que c'était le plus sérieux de la bande, même si James et Sirius devenaient plus mature, ils avaient toujours été sérieux, enfin suivant les circonstances. Peter bien qu'un peu stupide la plupart du temps, avait une once d'intelligence.  
James tourna sa tête sur le côté afin de voir si Sirius était réveillé. Celui-ci dormait encore, James su tout de suite qu'il fallait qu'il emploi la manière forte pour réveiller son ami. Il se leva, se dirigea dans la salle de bain et fit couler de l'eau froide dans un seau puis il retourna dans sa chambre et s'approcha silencieusement du lit qui se trouvait à côté du sien. Il compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête et il balança l'eau qui était dans le seau sur Sirius. Celui-ci se redressa net dans son lit avant de jeter un regard noir à James qui venait de prendre un air innocent. Sirius se débarrassa de ses couvertures trempées et entra dans la salle de bain pour ôter son pyjama trempé. James entendit la douche couler et il esquissa un sourire. Il attendit patiemment que Sirius revienne dans la chambre et quelques minutes plus tard, son meilleur ami rentra dans la chambre vêtu seulement d'un jean. Il lança à nouveau un regard assassin à James et sans préambule lui sauta dessus. Les deux Gryffondor se bagarrèrent sur le lit de James avant de tomber dans un bruit sourd par terre et ils continuèrent après quelques secondes où ils avaient repris leur souffle. Quelques minutes plus tard ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient exténués. Sirius se releva le premier et il s'approcha de James en lui tendant sa main pour lui proposer de l'aide, il souriait. James l'accepta tout en rendant son sourire à Sirius.

-Alors, commença James tout en reprenant son sérieux. C'était comment avec ta _famille_ ? Demanda-t-il en espérant avoir une réponse claire de la part de Sirius.  
-Si je te réponds horrible, tu me crois ? Répondit-il le regard soudain haineux.  
-Hum, je pense oui, dit James. Tu veux bien me raconter ? Ajouta-t-il. Il ne voulait pas forcer Sirius et celui-ci le comprit très bien. Par contre je vais me laver avant, dit James.  
-D'accord.

James laissa Sirius seul dans sa chambre, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il regarda son reflet dans le miroir et enleva ses lunettes avant de faire couler de l'eau et de s'en lancer au visage. Ensuite il prit un peigne et essaye d'aplatir ses cheveux mais c'était impossible, ils avaient l'air un peu plus en ordre mais c'est tout. Il se sécha le visage et enfila un jean moldu avec une chemise blanche. Il remit ses lunettes et sorti de la salle de bain. Sirius avait enfilé un t-shirt et il essayait de sécher ses couvertures. Quand il entendit que James était revenu dans la chambre il s'arrêta et se retourna vers son meilleur ami. Apparemment la question que James lui avait posée lui avait enlevé de sa bonne humeur, mais Sirius s'était attendu à cette question et il avait l'intention de lui en parler, c'était son meilleur ami et ils s'étaient promis déjà longtemps de tout se raconter.

-Au fait, dit James. Qui t'avais invité à cette soirée ?  
-Narcissa, répondit sombrement Sirius. D'ailleurs elle n'a pas cessé de me dire qu'à la fin de cette année, elle irait vivre avec Lucius Malefoy, plus arrogant que lui je sais pas si y a.  
-Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autres choses, si ? Demanda James.  
-Non, bien sûr. Mais je crois que Bellatrix et ma mère ont été bien pire, lâcha-t-il.  
-Désolé Patmol, je sais que tu ne veux pas me le raconter, s'excusa James.  
-C'est pas grave, et si tu veux on peut préparer une potion pour que tu rentres dans mon esprit. C'est un peu dur de raconter ce genre de soirée tu sais, ajouta-t-il.  
-Pourquoi pas, si ça peut t'aider, dit James.

Les deux garçons descendirent dans le bureau du père de James, celui-ci étant absent, ils pouvaient utiliser son bureau pour préparer une potion. Quelques minutes plus tard, un chaudron bouillonnait sur le feu magique que James avait créé. Sirius, qui était meilleur que James en Potions, s'occupait de mélanger les ingrédients. C'était une potion que ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps à la préparation, et il fallait que les deux personnes concernées boivent la potion d'un trait, en ajoutant dans l'un des deux verres le cheveu de celui dont on voulait pénétrer l'esprit. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun risque sinon Sirius ne l'aurait pas proposé. Le seul inconvénient c'est qu'après avoir bu cette potion, James devra être couché quant à Sirius il devra attendre patiemment sans trop bouger. Les effets de la potion ne duraient qu'une seule heure. Bientôt la potion fut enfin prête, Sirius s'arracha un cheveu « aïe, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour son meilleur ami » avait-il dit en donnant le cheveu à un James hilare devant les grimaces de Sirius. Les deux garçons étaient retournés dans la chambre de James pour qu'il puisse s'allonger. James lâcha le cheveu dans son verre et regarda Sirius.

-Quand tu l'auras bu, tu resteras une heure dans mon esprit, tu n'auras pas de problème pour retrouver ce souvenir, car il est gravé dans ma mémoire, expliqua Sirius. Malheureusement, ajouta-t-il à voix base.  
-Ok, à dans une heure alors, dit James. Tchin, ajouta-t-il en levant son verre. Sirius tapa avec son verre celui de James et en même temps ils vidèrent d'un trait le contenu des verres.

James sentit sa tête lui tourner et il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il se sentit transporter dans l'esprit de Sirius, mais son corps lui restait sur le lit. Sirius sentit quand James passa la barrière qui protégeait son esprit. Le souvenir de la soirée apparu aux yeux de James et il le regarda attentivement.

Sirius venait d'entrer dans un grand Manoir, James ne savait pas où il se situait, mais ce qui était sûr c'est que ce n'était pas celui de Sirius. Celui-ci avançait dans le grand Hall et se dirigea vers une grande salle, qui ressemblait à une salle de bal. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes, James en reconnu quelques-unes unes comme Narcissa, ce n'était pas dur car elle était assez belle et il la voyait à Poudlard, car elle allait, elle aussi entrer en septième année à Poudlard. Sirius lui avait adressé un sourire et elle s'était approchée de lui.

-Sirius, comme je suis contente que tu aies accepté de venir, dit-elle en lui prenant les mains.  
-Ouais, répondit celui-ci en regardant autour de lui. As-tu vu mes parents ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda-t-il. Même s'il ne voulait pas voir ses parents, ils pensaient que ça ferait peut-être bonne impression.  
-Non. Mais tu sais quoi Sirius ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire. A la fin de l'année scolaire, je pars vivre avec Lucius dans le Manoir que lui a légué son grand-père.  
-Ah, dit Sirius qui ne savait pas comment il devait prendre la nouvelle. On en reparlera plus tard.  
-D'accord, d'ailleurs voilà Lucius.

Sirius laissa sa cousine en compagnie de son cher et tendre petit ami. Lucius avait lancé un regard noir à Sirius comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il fallait dire que c'était le seul Gryffondor dans cette pièce. Le jeune homme repéra son petit frère et ses parents un peu plus loin. Il se décida à les rejoindre en essayant d'adopter un air dégagé, mais quand les invités le voyaient passer ils le regardaient comme si c'était un traître à leur sang. Sirius se rapprocha de ses parents, il vit sa mère hausser les sourcils et chuchoter quelque chose à son père.

-Père, Mère, comme je suis ravi de vous voir, dit Sirius le plus naturellement du monde en essayant de sonner vrai.  
-Sirius, voyons que fais-tu là ? Demanda sa mère avec un sourire forcé mais malgré tout sur le même ton que son fils.  
-J'ai été invité, répondit Sirius qui sentait ses traits se durcir.  
-Je me demande qui aurait pu t'inviter, lâcha avec mépris Regulus, le petit frère de Sirius avec un sourire malveillant sur le visage.  
-Qui te demande ton avis, imbécile, répliqua Sirius du tac o tac n essayant d'être poli. Et, c'est Narcissa qui m'a invité, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa mère.  
-Sirius ! S'exclama sa mère. Ne parle pas à Regulus sur ce ton-là !  
-Hum et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en essayant d'être poli.  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de lui parler comme ça, répondit sa mère. Sirius vu son petit frère lui tirer la langue.  
-J'en ai assez entendu, dit Sirius avant de laisser ses parents et son frère derrière lui.

Il bouillonnait de rage, pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir ici. Il n'en savait rien, ses parents le haïssaient et Sirius avait été étonné que sa mère ne l'ait pas plus montré, elle prenait tant de plaisir à ridiculiser ce fils qu'elle détestait, qu'elle avait détesté dès qu'elle avait appris qu'il avait été accepté à Gryffondor et qu'il passait son temps avec un certain James Potter qui n'était pas très fréquentable. Le pire pour Sirius, si il y avait pire, c'est que Regulus entrait à Poudlard, en première année et que James aurait à supporter ce petit gamin vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et il savait qu'au moindre petit problème, il écrirait à leurs parents. Regulus était vu comme le fils parfait, il avait en lui toutes les qualités qu'un Black peut avoir et si il n'allait pas à Serpentard c'était que le Choixpeau ne savait pas faire la différence très nette entre les sang-purs et les sang-mêlé. Sirius vagabondait un peu partout dans la salle avant d'aller s'appuyer contre une des colonnes de la salle. Il croisa les bras et regarda tout autour de lui et son regard tomba sur Bellatrix, qui était accompagné par un homme dont Sirius ignorait l'identité et à vrai dire il n'avait pas envie de la connaître. Andromeda, la cousine que Sirius préférait était là, en compagnie de sa fille Nymphadora elle discutait avec Narcissa et Lucius. Enfin celui-ci la regardait avec dégoût car Andromeda était mariée à un Moldu. Sirius espérait qu'elle vienne lui parler, cela faisait deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et la petite Nymphadora était adorable. Quelqu'un lui apporta un verre de vin, qu'il ne toucha pas de toute la soirée, il détestait le vin.  
En milieu de soirée, Sirius qui s'était assis quelque part où personne ne le voyait –il commençait à être agacé d'être regarder comme si il était impropre- vit –enfin- Andromeda arriver, elle tenait sa petite fille par la main. Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira et ses yeux recommencèrent à pétiller de malice. Elle souriait elle aussi, c'était les deux seuls de la famille pour le moment qui n'était pas passé par Serpentard, elle avait été à Serdaigle. Tous les deux entretenaient donc une excellente relation, une grande partie de la famille les reniait seul Narcissa aimait les voir tous les deux.

-Bonsoir Sirius, dit Andromeda en souriant. Tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois, ajouta-t-elle.  
-Sûrement, répondit Sirius gêné. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Nymphadora qui regardait Sirius avec de grands yeux et qui avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Salut Nymphadora, ajouta-t-il. La petite fille se cacha derrière la jambe de sa mère.  
-Voyons, Sirius n'est pas méchant, c'est même le plus sympathique de la famille, dit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil discret à son cousin.  
-Ton mari n'est pas venu je suppose, dit sombrement Sirius.  
-Tu pense bien que je ne l'amènerais jamais ici, ça serait le conduire à sa perte, et elle ajouta dans un murmure seulement audible par Sirius : et il n'y a que des fous dans cette famille… Sirius approuva silencieusement.

Puis il tourna la tête et crut qu'il allait mourir, sa chère cousine Bellatrix se dirigeait vers lui avec un regard amusé, on ne pouvait pas le définir autrement. James vit Sirius déglutir et devenir soudain pâle. Il savait combien Sirius la détestait, il lui en avait parlé si souvent. Bellatrix Black allait bientôt devenir Bellatrix Lestrange d'après les échos que Andromeda avait eus, bien sûr elle n'en avait soufflé mot à personne. Le visage de Sirius se durcit et il devint aussi froid que la glace, même en le connaissant depuis longtemps James n'avait jamais vu Sirius avec ce visage là. Bellatrix souriait étrangement, apparemment ravie de retrouver son cousin qu'elle avait autrefois rabaissé avec mépris, elle le faisait encore mais ils se voyaient de moins en moins. Sirius préférait l'éviter, sinon il allait perdre le contrôle. Son poing commençait à trembler ce que Andromeda remarqua, pourtant il restait encore quelques mètres avant qu'elle n'arrive.

-Oh tiens, le gentil Gryffondor, lâcha Bellatrix avant même d'être arrivée avec un sourire narquois.  
-Tsssss, fit Sirius. Tu peux dire bonsoir aussi, à moins qu'avec ce mot tu risques de t'étrangler ma pauvre ?  
-Voyons, voyons, ne t'énerve pas comme ça, répondit-elle, toujours avec le même sourire. Tu as l'air encore plus bête que d'habitude en agissant comme ça. Ajouta-t-elle.  
-Et toi, tu es toujours aussi drôle, ironisa Sirius.  
-C'est pas bientôt fini vous deux, s'interposa Andromeda.  
-Ma chère sœur, que trimballes-tu avec toi ce soir ? Demanda Bellatrix en jetant un regard assassin à la petite Nymphadora.  
-Ma fille, répondit-elle calmement. Et si elle te gêne tu peux partir, ta présence nous insupporte, ajouta-t-elle froidement cette fois-ci.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne veux pas rester en compagnie des deux personnes les plus détestées… commença-t-elle.  
-Bellatrix, ils sont mes invités, l'interrompit Narcissa. Mais je suis ravie de te voir, ajouta-t-elle en sautant au cou de sa sœur.  
-Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant de sa petite sœur.  
-Je sais, mais tu sais aussi que j'aime toujours autant t'embêter, dit-elle. Sirius regarda la scène en fronçant les sourcils, sa famille était vraiment atteinte il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

James vit la scène s'effacer et il ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il tourna la tête à côté de lui Sirius était assis, pensif. Il se leva et tapota sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci leva vivement la tête avant de sourire à James. Celui-ci le regardait presque bizarrement, revivre le souvenir d'un de ses amis était assez éprouvant et il avait des nausées à cause de la potion. Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes avant que Sirius ne rompe le silence.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Ta famille est plus que bizarre, avoua James. Sérieusement elle est horrible, je crois que le pire c'était ta mère et Bellatrix, ajouta le jeune homme mal à l'aise.  
-Elles ne changeront pas, et je les hais les deux donc il n'y a aucun problème de ce côté, dit-il en souriant. Mais je pense qu'un jour je finirais sûrement par torturer Regulus. Peut-être que cette occasion se produira à Poudlard, dit-il les yeux soudains brillants d'excitation.  
-Tu exagères Patmol, balança James pour le faire redescendre sur terre. Ok, il est pénible je te l'accorde, mais n'oublie pas qu'il y avait ta mère dans les parages…  
-Cornedrue ! Arrête de me gâcher mon plaisir, l'interrompit Sirius qui venait d'arrêter sa pensée quand il torturait avec sa baguette magique son petit frère adoré.  
-Désolé, s'excusa James. Lunard et Queudver ne devraient pas tarder à arriver non ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
-Ouais dans quelques secondes normalement, répondit précisément Sirius un œil sur l'horloge qui était dans la chambre de James.  
-On devrait descendre.

Sirius acquiesça silencieusement et les deux Gryffondor descendirent dans le hall. A peine étaient-ils arrivés que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Ils se sourirent et James alla ouvrir la porte. Dans l'encadrement de celle-ci se tenait leurs deux autres meilleurs amis Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Ils entrèrent dans le hall et les quatre garçons se saluèrent, ravis d'être à nouveau réunis avant de retourner à Poudlard. Sirius et James les aidèrent à transporter leur valise dans la chambre de James et ils préparèrent deux autres lits pour les deux arrivants. Remus avait l'air en forme, à ce que constata Sirius quant à Peter, il n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis juin dernier. Aucuns des garçons n'avaient encore prit la parole, se fut Remus qui rompit le silence.

-Alors, ça va vous deux ? Demanda-t-il à James et Sirius.  
-Si on veut, répondit sombrement Sirius.  
-Moi ça va, demain on retourne à Poudlard et à vrai dire j'ai hâte d'y être, répondit celui-ci en souriant.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? Demanda Peter.  
-Cornedrue ne veut pas que je torture mon frère quand on sera à Poudlard ! S'exclama Sirius en montrant – avec un geste théâtrale - du doigt James.  
-Mais c'est pas ça… commença James.  
-Vous allez pas vous battre pour ça, s'exaspéra Remus. Vous êtes irrécupérable, comment avez-vous pu passer deux mois sans vous chamailler, ajouta-t-il perplexe.  
-Dit tout de suite, que tu es le seul à nous contenir, répliqua James faussement vexé.  
-Et ouais d'abord, renchérit Sirius sur un ton assez enfantin. Les quatre garçons éclatèrent de rire.  
-Sinon Patmol, cette soirée en compagnie des Blacks s'était comment ? Demanda Remus en reprenant son sérieux. Tout comme James, il prenait ceci très au sérieux.  
-L'enfer, dit sombrement Sirius. Vous voulez vraiment me gâcher le moral à me parler de ma famille, ajouta-t-il.  
-Mais non, voyons Patmol, c'est juste qu'on a envie de savoir, ne nous en veux pas, expliqua Remus.  
-Ok, ok, ok, j'ai tort, lâcha Sirius. En fait cette soirée aurait été bien, si ma mère ne m'avait pas ridiculisé, de même pour ma chère cousine Bellatrix Black Lestrange et si tous les membres de ma famille ne me regardait pas comme si j'étais un étranger, résuma-t-il. Ah ouais et Regulus que je vais finir par tuer, ajouta-t-il sur un ton un peu sadique.  
-En effet, c'était joyeux comme soirée, dit Peter qui s'était assis sur son lit et qui balançait ses jambes dans le vide.  
-Tu l'as dit, répliqua Sirius. Enfin l'enfer est fini, et j'ai vu Narcissa –qui m'avait gentiment invité – et j'ai un scoop à vous apprendre, à la fin de l'année scolaire elle va vire avec Mr Lucius Malefoy, acheva-t-il sur un ton sérieux.  
-Fallait s'y attendre, dit Remus. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard il la convoite, d'ailleurs c'est pas la seule personne –ici- qui aime un fille depuis qu'il est arrivé à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il en fixant James.  
-Ne dévie pas Lunard, menaça le concerné.  
-Il ne dévie pas, puisque c'est la vérité Cornedrue, rétorqua Peter en souriant.  
-Bah laissez-le, ça arrive, intervint Sirius pour couper court à cette déviation. D'ailleurs Bellatrix va bientôt se marier, ajouta-t-il.  
-Avec qui Patmol ? Demanda Peter.  
-Avec Lestrange voyons, Queudver tu n'as pas écouté tout à l'heure ? S'exaspéra James.  
-Je sais pas, peut-être, répondit-il timidement en évitant les regards de ses meilleurs amis.  
-Bien sûr, elle se marie avec Mangemort, dans ta famille il vaut mieux, risqua Remus.  
-A vrai dire, il me semble que mes parents s'en moquent que Regulus deviennent Mangemort, mais les parents de Bellatrix préféreraient en effet, ils sont tellement d'accord avec les idées de Voldemort… commença Sirius. Queudver quand arrêteras-tu de trembler en entendant le nom de Voldemort –Peter tressaillit- il n'est quand même pas si horrible, ajouta-t-il en regardant le garçon.  
-C'est… c'est… pas… ma… fau… faute Patmol, bredouilla Peter. C'est… à… caus… cause… de… de ma… mère, acheva-t-il.  
-Prends ton courage à deux mains, viendra un jour où l'une de nous trois ne sera plus là pour te protéger, dit Remus sérieusement. Par les temps qui coure nous risquons tous de mourir un jour ou un autre.  
-Lunard a raison, répliqua James.  
-Ouais, ça c'est vrai, renchérit Sirius. Mais cesse donc de t'inquiéter, dit-il en voyant Peter trembler encore plus.  
-Au faite, Cornedrue, tu n'as pas dû voir tes parents souvent, dit Remus.  
-Malheureusement non, c'est assez déroutant quand on se dit que du jour au lendemain on ne les reverra peut-être plus, expliqua James. Même si au Ministère là où ils travaillent ils ne risquent pas énormément de problème, enfin si peut-être, se reprit-il après réflexion.  
-Ils risquent leurs vies au Ministère l'un autant que l'autre, reprit Remus pensif. Si lui travaille au Ministère des Mystères et ta mère un auror, ils peuvent mourir en mission. Mais bon, il ne faut pas trop s'inquiéter je pense, ajouta-t-il en regardant James.  
-Pour le moment ce n'est que l'ascension de ce Mage noir, murmura Sirius, plus pour lui-même que pour ses amis.  
-Ca c'est vrai aussi Patmol, dit James. Mais le problème c'est de savoir si ça se finira un jour, car je ne vois pas trop le but de Voldemort dans tout ça, à quoi ça peut bien lui servir de faire ça, de torturer des gens et de semer la terreur dans le monde des Sorciers. Car les moldus ne comprenne pas cela, enfin ils ne connaissent pas notre monde non plus.  
-Qui te dit que Voldemort ait un but ? Demanda Remus. Réfléchis Cornedrue – pourtant c'est toi avec Patmol qui savent avoir une bonne opinion sur ce genre de sujet- ne penses-tu pas simplement qu'il fasse ça pour son plaisir ?  
-Ouais, mais en attendant je me demande bien comment ça lui est venu à l'esprit, il déteste les Sang-de-Bourbes donc si il a fait des études il devait sérieusement être du côté de la Magie noire ? Je ne pense pas que ceux qui soient tournés vers la magie Noire aient vraiment des ambitions, enfin assez sérieuses, même si on peut qualifier les évènements de maintenant comme sérieux.  
-Cornedrue il y a sérieux et sérieux, dit Sirius en croisant les bras et en s'appuyant contre un mur libre de la chambre.  
-C'est vrai, admit-il. Mais là c'est sérieux, et franchement vu comme c'est parti qui sait comment ça se finira un jour, ajouta-t-il sombrement.  
-Si on ne se bat pas, on y arrivera pas, y a pas plus simple, dit Sirius. Rester ici à attendre ne servira pas à grand chose, et même Dumbledore en a pris conscience.  
-Oui c'est vrai que Dumbledore a déjà prévu quelque chose, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à autre chose de sa part, marmonna James en commençant à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.  
-Le Ministre a très bien réagit aussi, mais il faut comprendre que leur position est assez dur, expliqua Remus pensif. Les Aurors manquent malgré tout, mais il paraîtrait qu'un certains Alastor Maugrey serait le meilleur de tous.  
-Ma mère m'en a parlé il y a peu de temps, en disant que le Ministère avait de la chance d'avoir un Auror comme lui, dit James.  
-Et bientôt ils auront le fils de Mrs Potter ! Annonça joyeusement Peter en faisant un discret clin d'œil à James. Cette petite intervention fit changer l'atmosphère, elle devient plus calme qu'elle ne l'était auparavant.  
-Encore faut-il que j'y arrive, marmonna James en regardant ses pieds.  
-De nous quatre, tu es le meilleur en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tu excelles en Potions, Métamorphose et Enchantements, ne sois pas modeste Cornedrue, dit Sirius avec une pointe d'agacement dans le ton qu'il avait employé. James eut un sourire d'excuse quand il avait entendu et comprit le sens du message que Sirius avait voulu faire passer.  
-Personne n'a un sujet de conversation plus joyeux ? Demanda James. Non mais c'est intéressant, mais pour une veille de rentrée à Poudlard y a mieux comme sujet de discussion.  
-Ouais, c'est vrai, acquiesça Sirius. Cornedrue, en parlant de rentrée, comment on va faire si nos valises sont pas prêtes ?  
-On les fait maintenant alors, s'excusa-t-il.

James et Sirius sortirent leurs deux valises en forme de malle et ils les posèrent sur leurs lits respectifs. La mère de James avait lavé leurs uniformes ainsi que slip, chaussettes et compagnie. James fouilla dans son armoire et sorti ses habits. Il les rangea correctement sans sa valise en essayant de ne pas y déplier, il préférait que tout tienne dans sa valise, il avait énormément d'affaires personnelles, hormis ses affaires de cours. Il plia sa cape d'invisibilité que son grand-père lui avait léguée. Il rangea un petit miroir, de son côté Sirius l'avait lui aussi rangé. Il y avait son balai de course qu'il devait ranger. Une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à préparer leurs valises. Dix-huit heures sonnèrent dans l'horloge du salon quand ils bouclèrent pour de bon leurs valises. James nettoya avec le sort 'recurvite' la cage de sa chouette qui n'était pas encore revenue. D'ailleurs celle-ci comprenant qu'on l'appelait frappa un petit coup sec au carreau de la fenêtre de la chambre de James. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre en souriant. Il savait de qui était la lettre. Les trois autres garçons se regroupèrent autour de James qui détacha la lettre et la déplia avant de la lire à haute voix :

_Cher James et Sirius (Peter et Remus si vous êtes déjà arrivés quand la lettre arrive)_

-Elle commence à nous connaître, remarqua Sirius avec un sourire.  
-Bon, tu me laisse lire, dit James sur un ton très enfantin.

_J'ai bien reçu votre lettre, un peu tard car je ne suis rentrée qu'hier soir de mes vacances. J'espère que vous la lirez avant qu'on ne se voie pour partir à Poudlard. J'ai passé mes vacances en Irlande et là-bas, apparemment Voldemort n'a encore rien fait. Mon oncle et ma tante sont morts à Londres, on ne se demande pas par qui ils ont été tués, c'est d'ailleurs la seule fois où j'ai dû retourner à Londres, le reste du temps je n'étais pas là. J'espère que vous quatre vous n'avez rien et que vous n'avez perdu aucunes personnes qui étaient chères à vos yeux. Je dois vous laisser et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu passer la journée avec vous, j'aurais aimé rester avec vous ce soir. Vous me manquez tous les quatre. _

Lynna.

Les quatre garçons restèrent bouchent bées quand ils eurent fini de lire la lettre. Remus connaissait bien l'oncle et la tante de Lynna puisque s'étaient de grands Aurors. Ils faisaient parti de l'élite au Ministère. Sirius, lui, ferma les yeux et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, se prenant ses cheveux avec ses mains. Les trois autres s'en étonnèrent, mais après tout eux aussi auraient préféré une lettre un peu plus joyeuse de leur meilleure amie. Ils se pressèrent donc autour de Sirius, juste pour savoir comment il allait. Mais ils ne restèrent pas très longtemps, l'humeur de celui-ci n'était plus très bonne à vrai dire.

-Ca va Patmol ? Demanda inutilement Peter.  
-Bien sûr que ça va, répondit-il brusquement. C'est pas parce que je suis comme ça que je vais mal, vous me connaissez bien mal, ajouta-t-il en relevant sa tête et en essayant d'esquisser un sourire.  
-Quel comédien ! S'exclama James en frappant dans ses mains, mais il s'arrêta bien vite quand il vit qu'il n'était pas suivit de Remus et de Peter.  
-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Remus comme pour changer de sujet.  
-Hum… Bientôt dix-neuf heures, répondit James. Si on allait voir ce qu'il y a à la cuisine ? Proposa-t-il en observant la réaction de Peter et Sirius.  
-Excellente idée Cornedrue, dirent-ils en chœur.

Les Maraudeurs descendirent donc à la cuisine. Depuis le début des vacances, James s'était adapté à la cuisine, ses parents n'étant pas là il devait se débrouiller seul. Il devait admettre que ce qu'il faisait était de plus en plus mangeable. Sirius avait eu l'occasion d'y goûter mais il était meilleur cuisinier que James. Une fois les Maraudeurs arrivés dans la cuisine, ils se départagèrent les tâches, James pensa qu'il valait mieux préparer des pâtes, tout le monde aimait ça. Sirius s'occupait de la sauce, Remus et Peter, eux, étaient allés chercher de quoi boire à la cave. Quelques minutes plus tard, les pâtes et la sauce étaient prêts, heureusement qu'il y avait la magie. Remus et Peter revinrent les bras chargés de Bièraubeurres. Ils les déposèrent dans un coin sur un buffet avant d'aller aider James qui posait la table. Enfin, tout fut prêt et les quatre amis s'assirent à table avant de commencer à manger tout en buvant de la Bièraubeurre. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien sauf des sujets qui fâchaient et il y en avait plusieurs. Le seul sujet qui fâchait James mais qui amusait les trois autres, c'était de lui parler de Lily Evans. Sirius commençait à être déçu, James et lui en avait peu parlé pendant les vacances, mais contrairement à James qui était buté et qui ne cessait d'embêter la jeune Gryffondor pour qu'elle sorte avec lui, Sirius lui avait remarqué le jeu de Lily, il savait bien que depuis la fin de leur sixième année elle commençait à avoir des sentiments autres qu'agressifs envers James. Cela l'exaspérait de plus en plus, mais une chose était sûre James avait changé de comportement maintenant, il n'était plus le même et d'un certain côté ça ne déplaisait pas à Sirius qui passait son temps à empêcher son ami de jouer les m'as-tu-vu. Remus voyant que le temps était venu de faire cracher le morceau à James dit :

-Alors Cornedrue, tu as hâte de retrouver Evans demain ?  
-En quoi ça vous regarde, répondit le concerné agacé.  
-En tout voyons, dit Sirius en faisant un discret clin d'œil à Remus.  
-Je pense que ça n'a pas changé depuis le mois de juin dernier, répliqua James.  
-Oh que si, et dans ce cas je me demande bien à quoi serve tes lunettes ! dit malicieusement Sirius.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda James perdu.  
-Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle ne te rejette plus comme avant, s'exaspéra Remus.  
-Peut-être qu'oui, peut-être que non, grogna James mécontent.  
-Son attitude à changer depuis que tu as sauvé Servilius, dit brillamment Peter.  
-Ne me parle pas de ça Queudver, j'ai l'impression que j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, dit James en se cachant le visage.  
-Mais non, tu m'as évité la punition, dit Sirius.  
-Vous avez pas un sujet plus intéressant que Evans ou Servilius ? Interrogea James.  
-Non, pourquoi ? Tu penses à un sujet en particulier Cornedrue ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, c'est notre dernière année dans ce vieux château autant qu'elle soit inoubliable, expliqua-t-il.  
-En effet, elle risque d'être inoubliable, murmura Remus.  
-Qu'entends-tu par là Lunard ? Demanda Peter.  
-Dumbledore vous a réservé une petite surprise, mais je n'ai pas le droit de laisser échapper l'information, répondit celui-ci le plus sérieusement du monde. Et il était difficile d'être plus sérieux que Remus.  
-Allez dit-le-nous, et pis ça nous évitera une crise cardiaque quand il nous le dira, dirent-ils en chœur tous les trois.  
-Non, c'est non, dit Remus en souriant.  
-Ca sert à quoi que tu sois préfet si tu ne nous dis rien, grogna Sirius.  
-Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai rien le droit de dire, ne m'en voulez pas, s'excusa Remus.  
-Bah ce n'est pas grave, on le saura demain, ce n'est pas comme si tu nous l'avais appris au mois de juillet, dit Peter.

Le silence revint à table, et ils débarrassèrent la table et ils s'installèrent ensuite au salon en prenant le reste des Bièraubeurres. Ils discutèrent un peu plus de leurs vacances, qui était un de leurs sujets préférés avant qu'ils ne retournent à Poudlard. D'habitude Lynna était là pour raconter les siennes mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Peter lui était resté chez lui avec sa famille, il avait fait ses devoirs de vacances et il avait lu énormément de livre sur l'Histoire de la Magie, c'était la matière qui lui plaisait le plus à Poudlard. James et Sirius étaient ravis de ne plus avoir cette matière, ils n'étaient pas très actifs dans leurs prises de note, il leur suffisait d'écouter ce que disait le Professeur Binn's et ils enregistraient presque automatiquement tout ce qui était dit. De son côté, Remus était parti un peu en Ecosse avec ses parents deux semaines de préférences éloignées des Pleines Lunes. James, Sirius et Peter ne lui avaient jamais demandé où il passait ses nuits de Pleine Lune, de peur de le vexer ou encore de l'ennuyer. Pour James et Sirius les vacances s'étaient résumées à passer du bon temps, ils avaient peu travailler sur leurs devoirs de vacances. Et la semaine passée ils étaient aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, où ils avaient en l'occurrence croisé Lily Evans avec sa meilleure amie. Elle avait sourit poliment aux deux garçons avant de passer son chemin. Vraiment, les filles étaient bizarres parfois et Sirius en avait bien profité pour se moquer de son meilleur ami. Ils reparlèrent peu à peu de Voldemort, mais sans trop développer leurs idées, c'était un sujet que malgré tout ils voulaient éviter. Et bientôt une question assez gênante pour les quatre amis vint sur le tapis.

-Hum, vous pensez qu'on devrait révéler notre secret à Lynna ? Demanda Sirius mal à l'aise.  
-Je ne sais pas, elle sait que je suis un loup-garou, mais pour vous elle ne sait rien, et je ne sais pas comment elle le prendrait, répondit Remus.  
-Si on le lui dit, elle nous en voudra, alors autant ne rien lui dire, dit James comme si cette réplique mettait fin à la conversation.  
-Oui, mais si elle l'apprend par hasard, elle nous en voudra encore plus, rétorqua Peter qui craignait plus que tout la colère de la jeune fille.  
-Personne ne le sait, et elle ne le saura pas, nous avons fait bien attention et nous continueront à rester sur nos gardes le temps qu'il faudra, dit sagement Remus.

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de ceci et vers une heure du matin, les quatre Gryffondor montèrent se coucher. Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour s'endormir.

Lily Evans, sortait de la salle de bain et elle retournait dans la chambre de son amie. Demain elle retournerait à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Elle allait rentrer en septième année et elle allait prendre en main le rôle de Préfet en chef. Elle avait reçu sa lettre un mois auparavant et elle avait été extrêmement heureuse. Préfète en chef, elle n'osait même pas y penser, elle pensait que Remus Lupin aurait hérité du titre si un Gryffondor avait été nommé. Mais ce qui la refroidissait un peu s'était ce que le Professeur Dumbledore pensait faire, mais c'était un projet intéressant. Elle rentra dans la chambre de Mélusine, sa meilleure amie. Mélusine était une très belle jeune fille, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient jusqu'en bas du dos et une peau un peu mate, avec de grands yeux bleus. Elle souriait presque tout le temps et se moquait un peu de ce que l'on pensait d'elle. Lily s'était liée d'amitié avec elle au cours de leur première année, Mélusine étant très sociable, il n'y avait donc eu aucun problème. Celle-ci s'était assisse sur son lit et lui souriait. Lily qui savait à quoi s'attendre de la part de son amie secouait la tête exaspérée. Mélusine tapota la main à côté d'elle pour que Lily la rejoigne. La jeune Gryffondor s'assit sur le lit à la place indiquée à contre cœur elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler.

-Alors ? Demanda Mélusine en souriant.  
-Alors quoi ? Demanda Lily feignant de ne pas avoir compris où son amie voulait en venir.  
-Ne joue pas à ça Lily, je sais très bien que tu sais très bien où je veux en venir, répondit-elle.  
-Et en quoi ça te regarde ? Demanda-t-elle un peu agacée.  
-Mais voyons, tu me dis toujours tout, s'il te plaît dis-le-moi, supplia la jeune fille.  
-Ca t'avancerait à quoi voyons, ce n'est qu'un garçon, dit-elle exaspérée.  
-Comme ça je serais fixée, allez dis-moi que tu as des sentiments pour lui, enfin un peu, un tout petit peu ou je sais pas moi sur une échelle de dix, tu lui donne quelle note ? Dit-elle en pressant ses deux mains.  
-Huit sur dix pour le moment, répondit Lily qui commençait à sourire.  
-Ah ! Ah ! S'exclama Mélusine le regard triomphant. Donc j'avais raison tu as des sentiments pour James Potter… elle fut interrompue par la main de Lily qui se pressait contre sa bouche.  
-C'est pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits, et en plus je ne veux pas sortir avec lui, dit-elle d'un air dégager en reprenant son sérieux.  
-Menteuse, siffla Mélusine une fois la bouche libérée.  
-Ok, j'admets que je peux avoir des sentiments, mais pas pour le moment, se défendit Lily qui de s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le sujet.  
-Je le sais j'ai toujours raison, dit fièrement son amie. Pourtant à la fin des BUSEs il y a un an, c'était à peine si tu lui souriais. Et sa déclaration était si belle et si romantique, ajouta-t-elle le regard rêveur.  
-Romantique ? Répéta Lily dégoûtée. C'était plus un marché tu veux dire, et lui romantique, ça m'étonnerait. Mais il a quand même changé dernièrement, admit-elle.  
-Bien sûr qu'il a changé, mais dans le bon sens, enfin il ne se lasse pas d'embêter certains élèves. Mais pauvre Severus Rogue, c'est leur tête de turc, dit Mélusine.  
-Hum, mouais, mais peu m'importe, je m'en veux d'avoir voulu tenté d'arrêter Potter et Black il y a un an.  
-Oui, mais quand même, James a sauvé la vie à Rogue, c'était quelque peu inattendu, insista-t-elle.  
-C'est vrai, mais bon nous n'avons pas su le principal, répliqua Lily. Au fait, on ne parle que de moi, mais toi, côté cœur ça donne quoi ? Demanda Lily. Le sourire de Mélusine s'effaça quelque peu.  
-Pas grand chose, même rien du tout, dit celle-ci.  
-Sérieusement ? Demanda Lily. Enfin je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça, je finirai bien par l'apprendre, ajouta-t-elle. Son amie rougit un peu, ce qui était rare. De toute façon, il y a le traditionnel bal de Halloween… commença Lily.  
-Oh oui c'est vrai, l'interrompit son amie. Ça va être merveilleux, j'adore le bal à l'occasion d'Halloween. Et au moins de juin, il y a le Bal de fin d'année pour les septièmes années, ajouta-t-elle de plus en plus contente.  
-Cette année va être riche en bal. Mais l'avantage c'est que Dumbledore a organisé un petit truc après le bal que pour les septièmes années, et ceci risque de plaire à tout le monde, dit Lily elle aussi enchantée.

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Le sujet principal de discussion étant Poudlard et surtout les garçons qui peuplaient le château. Lily s'endormi tranquillement en pensant au lendemain. Elle était ravie de retourner à Poudlard, ce vieux château lui manquait, et au moins sa sœur ne l'énervait pas.

* * *

Jespère que vous avez aimé. J'écrit la suite oui oui! 


End file.
